


Making Banks

by flickawhip



Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Phyllis and Vivian Banks...(A What-If where Phil becomes Phyllis).RP Fic.





	Making Banks

"Viv... Darling..."

Phyllis can't help smiling even as she spots her wife at the table, eating her breakfast. It's been weeks since she could get home to her love and now, seeing her, she was more than happy just to look at her.

"God, I missed you..."

Vivian smiled.

"And I missed you too darling."

"I'm guessing the kids are out... raising hell as usual?"

"I would guess so too... I just gave them some money and told them to go and amuse themselves for the day."

"So you knew we'd have.... all this space to enjoy with each other..."

Vivian smiled and nodded. 

"Mmm, then what do you say to... you, me and a whole lot of wild love making?"

"How about.... get naked babe!"

"Your wish is my command..."

Phyllis purred, beginning to undress herself. Vivian smiled and sat back to watch. Phyllis smiled slightly.

"You always did like the show..."

"Always..."

Viv purred.

"Why do you think I paid for you to take those Strip-tease lessons?"

Phyllis had laughed softly, soon undressed fully. Vivian smiled and looked her now naked wife up and down. Phyllis smiled as she spoke.

"Enjoy the view baby?"

"I always do... I'm going to clear away the plates and cutlery baby... and when I come back from the kitchen I want to see you up atop the table, legs spread wide ready for me to eat your pussy... okay."

Vivian purred as she got up collected the plates, knives and forks and walked into the kitchen. Phyllis had smiled, watching her go then quickly settling on the table, letting her legs slip open confidently. Vivian soon came back in from the Kitchen. She smiled at the sight that waited her.

"Good girl..."

She purred as she came over to her wife. She gently kissed her right ankle and began to slowly work her way up her right leg with her lips. 

"For you, baby, I always am..."

Phyllis purred, clearly aroused. Vivian smiled and continued to kiss her way up Phyllis's leg. She eventually arrived at her wife's very wet pussy... she smiled and teasingly blew on it. 

"Baby... please don't tease."

Vivian smiled and began to lick her wife's pussy. Phyllis had moaned softly, clearly greatly aroused. Vivian soon set a hard pace. Phyllis soon cried out and came.


End file.
